Do it!
by BigG1999
Summary: Callie and Arizona are teachers are their students think they would be good together. Do the students get what they want?


**I know they didn't go to the same school and the ages of them don't match up, but it's not real so fuck it.**

* * *

"Miss Torres" A teenager asks.

"Raise your hand and I will come" I say to my class of student.

"I'm sorry" The young girl mumbles.

"It's fine Olivia" I smile, walking over to her desk.

As I am working with her I can't help but overhear a conversation between a few of my students.

"How old can she be" A boy whispers whispers.

"She looks like twenty" A blonde states.

"She's twenty-two. It is her first year teaching here and she's fresh out of collage so I doubt she wasted any time before she went there, so I'm guessing twenty two" My only student of Asian descent sighs, explaining like it's nothing.

I chuckle at them, then walk to the front of the room.

"I'm twenty-four, this is my third year teaching, but my first here" I tell my class.

"Woh, twenty four" A very good looking blonde says in awe.

"I would also like it if you did your work instead of wondering how old I am" I state with a smile, but giving a glare to the three who I overheard.

The bell rings, dismissing my class of students.

"Have a good day" I call out to them as they run out of my classroom.

I sigh and sit down on my desk, I have a few minutes before my next class will get here.

"Hi, how is your first day" A cheery blonde asks as she walks into the room.

"Uh who are you" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh sorry, I'm Arizona Robbins" She says, sticking out a hand.

"Are you in the wrong room, I don't have an Arizona Robbins on my list" I say, looking her over.

"Oh my" She laughs, showing off dimples, "I'm a teacher."

"Oh, sorry" I say, blush crossing my cheeks.

"Its fine" She reassures.

"You look so young" I say, letting my eyes travel her body again.

"I get that a lot" She laughs.

I take her hand in mine, gently shaking it. I watch her eyes travel my body. They seem to linger at my female features, but I guess I might be imaging it.

"Hi Miss Robbins" A cheery red haired student says, setting her books down and hurrying over to the blonde.

"Hey April" Arizona responds, hugging her student.

"I've missed you so much" April says, pulling away.

"I've missed all of you guys" Arizona chuckles as April goes back to her seat.

Arizona then looks back at me. Her eyes lock with mine. Oh god, those eyes are to die for. That shade of blue. Oh god.

"I'll see you for lunch" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure thing" I say, a smile crossing my face.

* * *

"Miss Torres" Alex says, giving me a look.

"Yes Alex" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"You like her" Meredith butts in.

"I'm not going to talk about that type of stuff with my students" I scoff.

"It's easy to see the sparks fly" Yang says, giving me a bored look.

"You guys stop this right now, or I'm going to move you all" I say, walking away.

The bell rings and everybody leaves, right on time my blonde, I mean, Arizona comes in.

"Hey Calliope" She sings.

"Stop calling me that" I say, but my smile doesn't make it scary.

"Ask her out already" Alex calls from the doorway.

"Get out of here Karev" Arizona snaps at him, but he's already gone.

"You know he's right" April says as she puts he books in her seat.

"Doesn't matter if it is, stay out of it" Arizona growls.

I can't help my smile. She likes me, she likes me.

"See you at lunch" She smiles, giving me a wink and turning around.

"Ask her out yet" Izzie asks as she walks past Arizona.

"Izzie, do you want me to write you up" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"No, sorry Miss Torres" She says, walking to her desk with her head down.

* * *

"So um" I mumble, looking down at my salad.

"Calliope" She whispers, reaching out and taking my hand in hers.

I look up to find her beautiful eyes already on mine.

"I know the kids want us together just because we look good together, but I want to be with you because you are amazing in every possible way. I want to take you out on dates and I want to call you mine. So how about we go out on a date tonight" Arizona rambles, then smiles at me with hope.

I smile at her, then stand up, pulling her up as well.

"Calliope what-"

Her sentence is cut off by my lips on hers.

* * *

"I'm going to miss you so much" I say to my class.

"We'll miss you too" Meredith says.

A bell rings, it's the last day.

"Everybody go to the lunch room" The voice of Mr Sloan says over the intercom.

I frown but start walking to the door.

"Wait" Alex says, grabbing my arm.

"What are you doing" I ask stopping my movement.

"Nothing, I just" He frowns, apparently he didn't think this through.

"I want a hug" Meredith says, pulling me into a hug as the rest of the class leaves the classroom.

"Okay" I say, hugging her back.

"I think we can go" Yang says, coming back into the room.

"What the hell is going on" I ask.

"Nothing, come on" Alex says, leading the way to the lunchroom.

I walk with a handful of my students to the lunchroom.

"Miss Torres, please come up here" Mr Webber says.

"Yes Sir" I say, walking up to the stage.

Every single student is here, every single teacher is here... Wait.

"Where's Arizona" I ask Miss Bailey.

"Who know" She shrugs, but her smile tells me she knows.

I turn back around and face the crowd of students. They all part, which is weird for a bunch of kids, but they all part to a path to Arizona. She has a mic.

"Calliope Torres" She says into it with a huge smile.

I can't help but to blush at the use of my full name.

"Your name is almost as beautiful as you" She chuckles, walking over to the stage.

"As our student best know, we've been dating for about two years" She takes my hand in hers.

"Crazy" I hear Alex yell.

"Ha yeah, I guess we are crazy" Arizona chuckles, then looks in my eyes.

"But I want to do this forever" She whispers in the mic.

I can feel everybody take a breath. My heart stops as she gets down on one knee. She takes out a box and opens it to show me a ring.

"So marry me" She says with a huge smile.

The tears are in my eyes. I can hear the sobs from students around. I can also hear the 'eww' from the students that are homophobic. I can't help the smile across my face.

I can't help myself as I throw myself into her arms. I make her fall back so I'm laying on top of her in a hug. Cheers go from everywhere. Things are being thrown and it's perfect.

"Is that a yes" I hear Yang ask.

"Yes, yes, of course yes" I yell with a smile, helping her up.

"We're getting married" Arizona smiles, gently giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Yes we are" I laugh, pulling her in for a real kiss.


End file.
